


Everything Has Changed

by whatarubberchicken



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrien and chloe - my brotp, ladrien, what happens after hawkmoth is defeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatarubberchicken/pseuds/whatarubberchicken
Summary: Adrien's not doing so well in the wake of Hawkmoth's defeat. The press, bad memories, and his own feelings of guilt are threatening to overwhelm him completely. Fortunately, he's got a couple of strong-willed women in his life who refuse to let him go.Angsty-fluffy Ladrien with my favorite brotp- Adrien and Chloe.





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the ML Valentine's Day exchange. My recipient loves Taylor Swift, so there are about 20+ song references in here if you want an Easter Egg hunt. ^_^

** Everything Has Changed **

Adrien hunched over his cup, trying (and failing) to make it look like he wasn’t hiding under a large hat and an oversized coat. In front of him, Chloe sipped her cappuccino and raised an eyebrow.

“Nobody’s going to say anything,” she chided her friend. “And if they do, I’ll make what’s left of their life miserable.”

Adrien snorted. She would, too. “Please don’t,” he said, absently rubbing his face, “the last thing I need is more people getting hurt because of me.”

Chloe kicked him under the table. Adrien yelped and glared at her.

“What was that for??” he hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

“Being stupid,” she said primly. “What happened with your father is not your fault. You shouldn’t have to hide from anyone.”

Adrien groaned and rubbed his leg. What _should_ happen and what _actually_ happened never really seemed to line up in his life. Finding out his father was Hawkmoth, being the one to turn him in, losing his Miraculous when the villain chose to fight rather than come quietly… none of those were really the “typical cares of a teenage boy.” And now…

Now, the press had scented blood in the Agreste name, so if he wasn’t dodging interviews about what had “really” happened to his mother, or ducking around leading questions on how he’d known his father was a villain, they seemed to be hoping for a new angle:  Adrien Agreste, perfect model turned bad boy after his father was revealed to be Paris’s greatest threat.

They were everywhere. He still didn’t know how they’d gotten wind of the fact that he now needed sleeping pills to get some rest each night, but it had set them into a frenzy. And the two girls who had come forward, each claiming to be his girlfriend, hadn’t helped matters at all.

Right now, all Adrien wanted was to sink into a hole and never come out.

Enter Chloe.

She’d showed up at his house this morning and yelled at Natalie until the woman had allowed her to march into Adrien’s room, fling him off the bed, and declare they were going for coffee, so he’d better get ready _now_. Years of dealing with his oldest best friend had convinced Adrien to just do what she said. Which was why they were here now.

“And, by the way, you’re coming to my party tomorrow night.”

“What??” Adrien wildly looked up at his friend. Chloe just raised an eyebrow.

“It’s to celebrate the defeat of Hawkmoth—”

“ _Chloe_ ,” Adrien groaned, slumping down again.

“—and it’ll be the perfect opportunity for you to show that you were never really on his side,” Chloe said, steadfastly ignoring his protests.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” he grumbled anyway.

“Which is why I’m not giving you a choice,” Chloe said, smirking and sipping her drink again. “And you should also come with a date, just to discredit those stupid little posers from last week’s tabloids.”

“I don’t suppose _you_ want to be my date?” Adrien asked hopefully. Chloe would definitely scare off the paparazzi that was sure to follow him to something like this.

“Sorry, Adrikins. Despite all the times I told you that you belong with me, you’ve made your feelings on the matter clear,” Chloe simpered, smiling sweetly. Adrien stopped himself from groaning again. Telling Chloe that he only thought of her as a friend had been the right thing to do at the time. No matter how inconvenient it might be now. “Besides, Prince Ali is back in town this week and I just _have_ to play dutiful hostess.”

“And the idea of becoming an actual princess in the future has nothing to do with that,” Adrien agreed sarcastically, rolling his eyes and sipping his own drink.

“Call it what you want,” Chloe sniffed, her nose in the air, “but eventually puberty’s gonna hit that boy hard. And who better to fall in love with than a childhood friend? Am I right?” Adrien laughed softly. Some things never changed.

“Great, then I’m out a date,” he pouted. “Guess I—”

“A DATE?!?”

Adrien barely stopped himself from swearing as they were suddenly surrounded.

“Mr. Agreste, could you further comment on this _date_??”

“Are you and Ms. Bourgeois, the mayor’s daughter, dating??”

“Mr. Agreste—!”

“MR. AGRESTE, ANY COMMENT FOR THE DAILY INQUIRIER??”

“MR. AGRESTE, WILL YOU BE TAKING MISS PAPINEAU OR MISS ROSSI ON THIS DATE???”

Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien saw Chloe deliberately knock her cup against the reporter closest to her. He braced himself.

“LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!” Chloe shrieked, her voice rising above everyone else’s. “HOW DARE YOU!! THIS IS CHANEL!! YOU!! YOU SPILLED MY COFFEE!! MY FATHER WILL HEAR OF THIS!!! BACK OFF!! BACK OFF, ALL OF YOU!!!”

Instantly, about half of the reporters scattered. Chloe’s reputation for getting people fired was well-known in Paris. The rest retreated to a more-appropriate distance. She spun on them.

“Now, as to your questions,” she snapped, easily taking control of the impromptu press conference. “Yes, I’m having a party tomorrow night to celebrate Hawkmoth’s defeat. And yes, Adrikins will be there. It was even his idea!”

“Chloe…,” Adrien mumbled under his breath.

“But, no, we will not be going together,” Chloe continued. “ _I_ will be escorted by the esteemed Prince Ali, who’s currently visiting from the kingdom of Achu. Erm—please, go support his charity at the—um, the Children’s Hospital!” she added, posing for the camera.

“And Mr. Agreste??” one the reporters asked hopefully, turning back to Adrien. “Who will you be taking?” Chloe shot him a look, motioning with her hand. She could only save him so much, after all.

“I… uh, don’t know yet,” he fumbled, trying to think of someone who wouldn’t mind going with him. Alya was with Nino, Marinette wouldn’t want to go because Chloe was hosting it, Lila would claim they were more of an item than they actually were… gah! There had to be someone! Of course, if he could go with anyone, it would be…

“Ladybug!” he blurted out, then felt himself flush. “I-I mean, I really want to go with Ladybug, but I don’t know how to ask her!!”

Great. Had he just said that in front of a bunch of reporters?

Yes. Yes, he did.

They went crazy again.

After a few minutes of being yelled at from all angles, Chloe somehow managed to snag his arm and drag him out of the coffeeshop and to his car. From there, his bodyguard took care of the rest of the reporters and quickly drove off with the two teens in the backseat.

After a moment, Chloe started laughing. “I knew you were trouble, Agreste, but _really_??”

“It was the first thing that popped into my head!” Adrien moaned, covering his face with his hands.

“Well, I guess I can’t blame you. And it’s not such a bad idea if you think about it,” Chloe admitted. “Having _Ladybug_ vouch for you would be _the_ best way to put to rest the idea that you were working for a supervillain. Plus, can you imagine the love story?? A superheroine and the son of—”

“Chloe, _please_ ,” Adrien begged.

“All right, all right. Sorry,” she acquiesced. “So, you got an end game?”

“I literally just blurted it out,” Adrien said. “Never in my wildest dreams would I…” He trailed off as he saw his own face on the TV in front of him. He didn’t need to turn up the volume to know that his impromptu proposition of Paris’s favorite superheroine was now widespread news.

Chloe saw it too, pursing her lips. “See, now _this_ is why we can’t have nice things.”

“I’m going to go bury myself in my room and never come out.”

“Fine,” Chloe sighed as they pulled up to the Agreste mansion. “But you’d still better make an appearance tomorrow. And I’m stealing your driver to take me home. Your backseat is nicer than mine.” She pouted.

Adrien chuckled and got out. “See you later, Chloe.”

“Stay beautiful, gorgeous!” she called back as the car drove away again. He shook his head and waved. Mean or not, Chloe had her own ways of cheering him up.

Natalie was waiting for him in the foyer.

“I did something bad,” he confessed as soon as he got close enough.

“I saw,” Natalie said. She sighed. “Just go to your room and try not to make any more statements to the press during the party tomorrow.”

Adrien’s heart sank. “You’re making me go?”

“I believe Miss Bourgeois will make a bigger fuss if you _don’t_ go, Adrien.”

Adrien had to agree with her, and reluctantly trudged up to his bedroom. Once he got there, he collapsed on his bed. He opened his mouth to complain to Plagg about this whole ordeal, then quickly snapped it shut. The kwami wasn’t here anymore. It was surprising how quiet his room had become now that he was used to the little menace bugging him all the time.

He was about to cover his head with his pillow and just wallow in his self-pity again when he heard a slight tapping sound.

It was coming from his window.

He rolled over and turned around at the same time, to see a very familiar figure in red waving awkwardly to him. Eyes widening, he sprang off his bed to open the window.

“La-Ladybug,” he stammered. “What brings you here?” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. His bedroom wasn’t exactly clean right now… he’d locked himself in here ever since that night, after all. There were candy wrappers from his rebellious sugar binge, clothes from the past few days—OH GOD, WAS THERE A SMELL??

“I, um… I just wanted to check up on you,” Ladybug said, sounding as nervous as he felt and shooting awkward glances at him. “I mean… I know these past few days must’ve been hard….”

“You saw the news a few minutes ago,” Adrien realized, wincing. Ladybug giggled.

“Well, yes, then there was that,” she admitted. Adrien wasn’t sure if he wanted to die of embarrassment right then and there, or melt into a puddle of happy goo because _Ladybug was so cute when she blushed_!!

“I’m sorry!” he said instead.

“Don’t be!” Ladybug immediately reassured him. “It was… a surprise, sure—I think I spit my juice halfway across the room—but I should’ve addressed the press long before now and told them not to harass you.”

Adrien snorted. “I’m used to it. You’d think I’d have learned not to say stupid stuff on camera already.”

Ladybug gave another nervous giggle, biting her lip slightly. “Oh, so you… thought it was stupid, huh?” she mumbled. Adrien blinked at her. She caught his gaze and flushed again. “I mean, it… it just might not be a bad idea… if you’re seen with me—NOT THAT I WANT YOU TO BE SEEN WITH ME!! Well, I do, obviously—but just to—or, well….”

“Are you accepting my invitation? You’ll go with me??” Adrien asked in disbelief. No way. No way could he be this lucky! Not even with all the karma in the world built up around him!

“Well, sure, I guess,” Ladybug said, smiling. “I didn’t have anything else planned for tomorrow night, and this could be a really good thing, you know? Plus… I’d really like to get to know you… you know, better.” Her face was matching her suit again, and Adrien was sure his cheeks were the same shade, but he couldn’t help but feel the well of joy spring up in him.

Ladybug wanted to go to the party with him!

She wanted to get to know him better!!

“Yes!” he exclaimed. “Ahem, I mean… uh, thank you!” He licked his lips nervously. “So, should you pick up … I mean, pick you up…?”

“Oh, um… it might be best if we just meet there, okay?” Ladybug suggested. Adrien nodded. She cocked her head to the side, staring at him. “And Adrien? Try to get some rest, okay?”

Before Adrien had realized she’d moved, she was standing in front of him, her fingers skimming his bangs, looking at him curiously. He gulped and quickly looked away from her face. Her hands withdrew and she suddenly looked very uncertain.

“You just, don’t look as put-together as you usually do,” she said softly, clutching her hands to her chest. Then she shook herself out of it, giving him a smile. “Of course, it’s to be expected, but—”

Adrien caught a glint of black around her neck and did a double-take. The ring. She was wearing—

“Have you heard anything from Chat Noir?” he blurted, kicking himself as soon as he did. _Gah, he knew the answer to that better than anyone!! What was he thinking??_ Ladybug looked at him, and her hands went back up to clutch the cord the ring was on.

The Miraculous was still black instead of silver, he realized. She hadn’t claimed it.

“No, I haven’t,” she said sadly. She looked up at him hopefully. “Have you? You said… he was the one to get you out of there when the room started collapsing. But I found his ring in the rubble so… I’ve been meaning to ask: did you see his civilian form? Do you know who he is??”

She sounded so desperate. So sad and scared for her partner. He wanted to tell her, right then and there. He wanted to reach out and grab the ring, and have Plagg spring out and start yelling at him and begging for cheese. But…

“Do you really want to know?” he asked, swallowing. He glanced at her. “Who he was?”

For a moment, he was sure she was about to say yes. She looked so hopeful… but then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped away from him.

“That wouldn’t be fair to Chat,” Ladybug whispered. “He’s worked so hard—we’ve both worked so hard to keep our identities secret. I feel like it’d be cheating if I asked you to tell me. If you could, though—if you know him—just tell him I’m worried about him, okay? And that I have something of his if he ever wants it back.” She smiled down at the ring around her neck. Then she looked up at him with a much brighter smile. “And we’ll get this whole ‘mess with the press’ sorted out for you too. And we’ll have some fun while doing it, right?” She winked him. Adrien smiled back.

“Sounds great.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, then!” she called, already running for his window. He waved, waiting until she was gone to reply.

“Can’t wait, my lady.”

* * *

 

_He tossed and turned that night, feeling the absence of Plagg’s soft purr more than usual. Dark images filled his head. Shadows and looming figures and his own overwhelming **guilt**._

_Years of being a superhero, of saving Paris time and time again, and it had taken so little to break him._

**_“Help me, Adrien. I need you.”_ **

_He shuddered again at his father’s soft voice, curling into a ball at the words he’d longed to hear for years… the idea that not only could he help his father, he could make him happy…._

**_“Just give me the ring.”_ **

“NO!” he cried, waking himself up. He took a deep, shuddering breath, not even bothering to look at the clock to see how early it was.

_I didn’t give in,_ he reminded himself firmly. _In the end, I did what was right. I didn’t give him the ring. I called Ladybug. And the police, just to make sure he wouldn’t get away. I fought him. **We** fought him. We won… if only I hadn’t hesitated in that one moment of weakness…._

**_“Help me, Adrien.”_ **

He bit his lip.

Ladybug had been fighting her own battle, catching every single akuma Hawkmoth had managed to corrupt, while Chat was supposed to guard the villain they’d just defeated. And, with just a few words… spoken so softly that Adrien was sure Ladybug hadn’t heard them… Hawkmoth had managed to distract him enough to break free and unleash his final attack.

And really, who points missiles at their own evil villain lair??

He’d lost the ring in that last, desperate struggle with his father. Hawkmoth had managed to pull it off his finger, but Chat’d struggled so hard it had gone flying across the room. They’d both chased after it, until Adrien had realized that he was literally in the middle of a warzone, explosions everywhere, and very, very unprotected without the indestructible catsuit. Relief didn’t even begin to describe what he felt when he saw Ladybug dive through an opening and knock Hawkmoth unconscious. Then she’d spotted Adrien in the midst of the collapsing room and had frantically motioned for him to get out.

Not wanting to distract her from getting his father to the police, he’d obeyed, figuring he could come back for the ring later. But once he’d gotten to his room, the reality of everything that had just happened had crashed down around him, and he’d collapsed.

He could’ve gotten her killed. His partner. His love. All because of one moment of weakness where he’d listened to the evil villain who’d proved time-and-time-again that he was more than willing to kill them. And that he’d known who Chat was for awhile now. And still tried to kill him.

That last one had been a real reality check.

Somewhere in there, he’d renounced his ring. He’d spoken the words in a shaky whisper, tears pouring down his face. He wasn’t worthy of being a superhero. He wanted nothing more to do with magic. Not if this was the cost.

Ladybug had come to check on him in his room, of course, once his father was sorted out, and Adrien had given her the half-baked explanation that Chat Noir had helped him get to safety, and that the superhero had told him he was leaving before his secret identity was revealed.

Adrien didn’t know if it was believable. But Ladybug had bought it and thanked him for his cooperation before running away as usual.

Now, here he was, staring at the morning sun streaming into his room, trying to figure out if he wanted to fly back to his lady’s side and tell her who he was, or just curl up and disappear from the world altogether.

He was the son of a villain.

He was a failure as a partner.

He was… not really needed anymore.

Fortunately, Chloe didn’t give him a choice. She burst into his room around lunchtime and declared that he was taking her to lunch, and then they were going shopping. Relieved, he let her drag him to a restaurant and all her favorite stores. She picked out a jacket, shirt, and pants for him that kinda reminded him of James Dean. And he got to hear her squeal with delight when he told her that Ladybug had agreed to go to the party with him.

Then it was another flurry of shopping as they hunted for the perfect outfit for her to wow her superhero idol. After all that, she brought him home so he could shower and get ready while she went back to the hotel to made sure everything was ready for her party.

Adrien had just enough time on his own to work himself up again, and he very nearly talked himself out of going to the party at all. However, the thought of both Chloe and Ladybug coming after him if he didn’t show up (dear God, those two would be scary if they ever teamed up!) was enough to get his butt out the door with time to spare. He even managed to pick up a rose on the way there.

Might as well do this right, right?

A crowd of reporters and cameras was gathered outside the hotel (no doubt Chloe wasn’t letting any of them in the door) and Adrien saw a speck of red on a rooftop nearby. He took a deep breath and, gripping his flower tight, stepped out to face them.

Instantly, flashes of light blinded him. Years of modelling saved him as he simply smiled effortlessly and blatantly ignored all the questions aimed at him. Silently, he thanked his father for ensuring that his bodyguard was paid until the end of the year. He was pretty sure he’d be lost already if it weren’t for the Gorilla.

Then, the rest of the world melted away as a streak of red inserted itself between him and the crowd. There was a flurry of flashes again as Ladybug landed, already smiling at him. Like him, she ignored the questions, her eyes never wavering from his.

Adrien felt his body instantly relax.

Taking a deep breath, he gave her his biggest smile and a courtly bow, presenting the rose to her. Ladybug giggled a bit as she took it.

“Such a gentleman,” she gushed, tucking the rose behind an ear.

“Thank you again for coming with me.”

“Of course. Anything for the boy who helped us defeat Hawkmoth,” she said, raising her voice just loud enough for the press to hear. There was furious scribbling as the reporters latched onto this information. Adrien flushed a bit, but offered her his arm, which she instantly took. “I know how hard all this must be for you, Adrien. It takes true strength to do what you did.”

“I wish I could’ve done more,” Adrien said bitterly. Ladybug gave his arm a squeeze.

“It’s done now. The bad guy is defeated, and tonight’s all about having fun,” she said as they walked into the hotel, leaving the crowd of reporters behind. In front of them, the party was in full swing. The superheroine gave him a bracing smile. “…Ready for it?”

“Living well is better than revenge?” Adrien asked, his lips quirking up despite himself.

“Exactly.”

The next few hours were a blur. He knew he spoke to Chloe and Alya, both of whom gushed over his date (his DATE!! A date with Ladybug!!), Nino had shot him some finger guns before being dragged off by Alya, they’d eaten some sort of cheese snack that had him reaching for his jacket to slip Plagg a piece before he remembered that the kwami wasn’t there, and then there was _dancing_.

Dancing with Ladybug was bliss.

Her pigtails bounced, her eyes sparkled. He could drown forever in the musical sound of her laughter, and the way she moved with him, totally in sync… Adrien never ever wanted to leave that dance floor.

But sadly, all good things must eventually come to an end, and all too soon, Adrien found himself saying goodnight to Chloe and his friends, and somehow holding Ladybug’s hand while he waited for his driver.

“I had a great time tonight,” Ladybug said. Adrien didn’t know if she was blushing again or still flushed from all the dancing, but it was quickly becoming his favorite thing.

“M-me too,” he managed, trying hard not to think of how bittersweet this night was becoming. Sure, it was definitely the best night of his life, but would he ever see her again? Should he tell her? Would this be his last chance?? “L-Ladybug…?”

“I wanted to give you something,” she said brightly, turning towards him with a small box in her hands. Adrien took it, feeling bewildered. Ladybug smiled at him. “Think of it as a thank you.”

“B-but I—”

He cut himself off as Ladybug suddenly stepped in closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t open it until you get home, okay?” she murmured in his ear. He could only nod. Most of his brain had been broken in the realization that LADYBUG HAD JUST KISSED HIM.

“See you around, handsome!” she called as she flew away. Adrien stared after her, face burning. After a few moments, he heard a pointed cough over his shoulder and looked to see his bodyguard waiting for him with the car.

“She… she…”

His bodyguard smirked.

Fun fact: words are _hard_.

What Adrien meant to do was proclaim his joy to the whole world: “SHE KISSED ME! DID YOU SEE?? Isn’t it wonderful?? The world is so beautiful!! Oh, happy, happy night!!”

Instead, what came out of his mouth was,

“She… kiss… me. I… um, good. I—”

The Gorilla chuckled and then indicated the car with his head.

“Yes… Yes! Car… home… must….”

Fortunately, Adrien finally made it into the car. Then he was suddenly very much aware of the little box Ladybug had given him. He stared at it intently. What could it be? The size of his hand… square shaped, when he shook it something rattled… Strange.

But she had told him to wait until he was home. So Adrien spent the next few minutes growing increasingly nervous. Once they arrived, he shot to his room, barely acknowledging Natalie with a quick, “the party was great, good night!” before closing the door behind him.

Then, and only then, did he open the box with shaking hands. Inside was a note… and another box.

This box, however, he knew quite well, and he stared at it in disbelief, his heart soaring and his stomach dropping all at once.

Not daring to touch it just yet, he opened the note.

_Dear Chaton,_

_Yes, I know it’s you. I wasn’t that far away from you and Hawkmoth when you two were fighting during that last battle. I saw the ring come off. That’s how I knew to look for it in the rubble._

_First off, I wanted to say that I am so, so sorry that something like this has happened to you. Fate has a twisted sense of humor and you don’t deserve it. You really have been brave, Adrien. And you are the sweetest, most generous boy I have ever met. I feel honored to have been your friend these past few years._

_That being said, my kwami has informed me that the Cat Ring would not be in the state it’s in if you hadn’t already willingly given it up. I know you must have your reasons for doing this, and I’ll respect whatever decision you make, but please remember that the only one to blame for Hawkmoth’s actions is Hawkmoth. You should not feel guilty. Shake it off. I want you back. You have been nothing but a wonderful superhero, a perfect partner, and my very best friend. You are the other half of my heart. I know you’ve been beating yourself up, but what happened that night is not your fault._

_Aaand, since I know all too well how stubborn you can be, we can chat about it some more when you’re ready to talk. No matter what your decision. I’m always here for you._

_All my love,_

_Ladybug_

Below her signature was a phone number. Through blurry eyes, Adrien suddenly realized _she’d given him her phone number_. Her civilian phone number! He choked as several tears fell onto the paper. He quickly moved the note out of range of the tears now streaming down his face.

She didn’t blame him. Didn’t hate him. She didn’t think he was a failure!

He’d need that number later!

His hands still shaking slightly, he reached for tiny black and red box. _It must be hers, for her earrings,_ he mused, since his was still stuffed in a drawer somewhere. He’d have to give it back to her. But for now…

He opened the box.

A flash of light later, and a familiar tiny black cat was floating in front of him, yawning. Plagg gave him a sleepy smile.

“Hey kid. You got any cheese?”

“Your fridge is still full!” Adrien laughed, shaking with relief. Some things never changed! As the kwami zipped off without even a backwards glance, Adrien looked down at the note again and, before he could talk himself out of it, quickly dialed the number. He held the phone up, feeling all the weights of the world lifting off his shoulders.

This. This was where it all changed. They could begin again.

_“Hello?”_


End file.
